The Coins: Deleted Reviews
by KSuzie
Summary: Sorry guys, not a new story. All the old reviews of The Coins were lost when I switched from single story to chapter format. I wanted to find a way to keep them somehow, so I'm posting them where they'll be right next to the chapter version. I apologize f


The Coins: Deleted Reviews

These are the reviews that were deleted when I changed the format of _The Coins_ from individual stories to a chapter format.

I appreciate all your reviews and comments so much, I wanted to find a way to save them somehow.

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coin Series: History

GinaStar  
2007-01-30  
ch 1, reply

"What's the worst that could happen" Ok, you just jinxed it!! lol!

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coin Series: #2 Reunions

TricksterWolf  
2007-01-31  
ch 1, reply

I'm really liking this. You give enough backstroy so that we don't get lost, but don't bog the current storyline down with it.

However, I agree with Robertmurrin that scenebreaks would be helpful.

Robertmurrin  
2007-01-30  
ch 1, reply

Very well done. An original concept with excellent execution. Don't find too many stories like that around here. You've also managed to create an OC that I like. Very cool. I hope we learn more about the Nova Rangers in future chapters, maybe even meet them. You should really use page breaks whenever the scene changes, though. It would make it easier to read. Keep up the good work!

The Gallant Ranger  
2007-01-30  
ch 1, reply

Excellent! Very well done. You set up great with the history portion, and it flowed wonderfully into the first official chapter. I especially like how we are slowly discovering more about Jason's and Kim's powers, and how we are always learning something mnew about Carri is a wonderful point as well.

I like how we don't learn anything about any of the villians until the end, and when we do it's only their names, and a very vauge decription of their goals. It adds mystery as to what they are capable of and how the rangers will deal with them.

Speaking of rangers, I hope we learn more about the Nova Rangers soon as I'm am very curious of their powers and if they were successful in finding Zordon and the Power Coins.

I like the playful banter between Kim and Tommy about red and pink at the end as well. It gives hope they can work it out to at least become good friends.

Overall this is extremely well done, and I look forward to reading more as soon as you can produce it.

-The Gallant Ranger

GinaStar  
2007-01-30  
ch 1, reply

Excellent! Love it!

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coin Series: #3 Everything Old

KJ  
2007-02-05  
ch 1, reply

Loved the new chapter. The story is getting exciting. Can't wait to see where it heads next.

GinaStar  
2007-02-05  
ch 1, reply

Very interesting!!

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coin Series: #4 DeJaVu

GinaStar  
2007-02-16  
ch 1, reply

Well written and interesting. I look forward to part 5.

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coin Series: #5 Home Again: Pt 1

prettynpink8  
2007-02-25  
ch 1, reply

Amazing story and I love your series...everything is written so well and I'm really impressed with all of the character development. Keep up the good work!

Robertmurrin  
2007-02-23  
ch 1, reply

You know what? I am really REALLY loving this story. The Red Assembly is a really cool idea, and, though I didn't care for SPD at all, I like the hints about the future of the Power Rangers. This is an incredibly well rounded story, and I would hate to see it discontinued, as is often (unfortunately) the case with many stories this enjoyable. Keep up the good work.

GinaStar  
2007-02-23  
ch 1, reply

YES!! You finally got Billy and Trini together!! Way to go!

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coins Series: #6 Home Again Pt 2

KJ  
2007-03-12  
ch 1, reply

I very much enjoyed this story. If this chapter was a challenge for you, I think you did very well with it.

GinaStar  
2007-03-06  
ch 1, reply

Excellent story! Am really enjoying it!! Are you eventually going to put them together in one long version instead of separate entries?

* * *

Reviews For: Power Rangers: The Coins Series: #7: Back to Action

Brian Crowe  
2007-03-17  
ch 1, reply

Thoroughly impressed thus far. The characterization is well defined. Really enjoying the story. I can't wait for the next installment.

KJ  
2007-03-17  
ch 1, reply

Very good as usual. Each story leaves me on the edge of my seat excited for more :)

GinaStar  
2007-03-16  
ch 1, reply

Excellent! I loved it!! Each Chapter gets better and better!!

littlewhitelie91  
2007-03-16  
ch 1, reply

omg omg! i loved the jason and kim frienship connection thingy moment (i know... aren't i articulate? lol!) and its the beginning of tommy and kim again  
! yess!


End file.
